


Bonus Art for Tournament Day 5 Pt. 3

by ambrolen



Series: Medieval Dirkkat AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Gen, Humanstuck, scene from bondless prince bloodless knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: Art for that scene with EridanOriginally posted as a chapter and then I realized that would mess up my numbering.
Series: Medieval Dirkkat AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634029
Kudos: 2





	Bonus Art for Tournament Day 5 Pt. 3

**Author's Note:**

> I am much more of a writer than an artist, but I thought I'd share my piece!  
> I envisioned that conversation with Dirk as I was going to sleep, specifically Eridan nudging Dirk while teasing him, and I had to draw it.
> 
> Also sorry for the double posting!


End file.
